Damaged
by casie200
Summary: A strange girl comes to Fairy Tail looking to join. She has a harsh past and vengeance in her heart. Will she overcome the need for revenge or will she succumb to the darkness...
1. Chapter 1

Hatred, fear, revenge. These are the things that kept me going. These feelings are what made me never give up. I was beaten, tortured, and abused all for information that i could never give away. I lived through it with the promise to myself that I would get revenge. I would hurt those who hurt me. I am Aria Black and this is my story.

I was walking through the streets of Magnolia. I had just gotten off the train and was on my way to a famous wizard guild, Fairy Tail. My long black hair flowed down my back and reached my waist. My silver eyes sparkled with anticipation. I had dark skinny jeans on with a chain hanging on the side. I had black boots and a leather jacket as well. I had come a long way and was tired, but i didn't want to wait any longer. I was ready to join a guild and I had found the perfect one. I waked up to the big doors that held my future and walked inside. There were so many people smiling and laughing. It seemed like everyone was having a good time. Then I don't know how it happened, but a giant fight started. I was almost hit by a chair as I tried to make my way through the mess. I finally made it to a counter with a normal looking girl behind it She had long white hair and was smiling brightly. "excuse me" she turned when I spoke. "yes? what can I help you with?" "I was hoping I could join this guild." I was a little worried about what she would say. "Oh of course! I'm Mirajane, I'll take you to see the master." She put down the glass she was drying and walked over to me. "Thanks, I'm Aria." I turned and followed her. She took me to a room and knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard a voice call from inside. Mirajane opened the door and we stepped inside. There was a small man sitting behind a desk looking through paper work. "Hello master this is Aria and she would like to join the guild" The man looked up "Oh hello I am master Makarov. Welcome" "Thanks so how do I join?" I asked. "Well will you promise to never betray this guild?" He looked really serious. "Of course." I replied "Everyone here is family never forget that. Mira do you have the stamp?" he turned to Mirajane "yes master, its right here" she pulls out a guild stamp. "where do you want it?" she turns to me and asks. "My hand please" she takes the stamp and puts it on the back of my right hand. It comes out black and silver, just my colors. "Thanks Mira" I hold up my hand and look at the stamp. "no problem. lets go see the rest of the guild." she turns and walks out and I follow. We get back to the bar and Mira gets to work. A blonde girl who seemed really peppy came up and ordered a strawberry milkshake. She then turned to me and said "I'm Lucy. What's your name?" "I'm Aria i just joined the guild" she smiled at me and said she'd take me to see the rest of her team. She drank her milkshake and brought me over to a strange group of people. "This is Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy" Natsu and Gray were fighting, but were stopped by Erza. They turned toward us when Lucy introduced them. "Guys this is Aria she just joined the guild today." "Nice to meet you" said Gray "Aye" Happy agreed. "Glad you joined our guild" Erza said. "Yeah welcome" said Natsu. "It's nice to meet you all I'm Aria Black and i use transportation magic." "Cool!" Lucy said turning to me looking interested. They all told me the magic they used and I stayed and talked with them. Well I didn't really talk much, but i listened. They seemed to get along well, almost like a family. I sighed and turned to look at the others in the guild. Everyone seemed close. I wish I could be that close with others, but who knows maybe I can be if I stay here. After a while I told them I had to go and headed out to find an apartment. I found a great place for a good price. So I got it and moved my stuff in. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my locket and opened it. "I joined a guild today Mom, Dad. I miss you guys, but don't worry I think I'm gonna be OK now" I closed the locket and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. I shut the light off and crawled into bed.

**Alright that's the first chapter of my new story Damaged! I know it's short, but I wanted to get it out. I'll try to make them longer as I go. I know I haven't been on in forever, but my computer broke and i finally managed to get a new one. For those of you who read my other stories I have 2 chapters written for Twin Assassins and am working on one for A Pirate's Life For Me. I have to type up the ones for Twin Assassins, but it is written in my notebook. So hopefully those will be out soon, but no promises. This story is one I've been wanting to write, but i haven't been able to find a good way to do it. I'm still not sure if I like this chapter as much as I want to, but it's done. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. When I was done I stepped out and looked at myself in the mirror, scars covered my stomach and I had a big one that went diagonal across my back. Just painful reminders of what I must do. I changed into skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and headed out to the guild.

I got there and headed to the job request board. I was looking them over when someone tapped my shoulder. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go on a job with me. I usually go with Natsu and them, but they always end up destroying stuff and the reward gets cut down, and I really need the money for rent so..." I turned around to find Lucy behind me. "Well I was thinking of going on one so sure. Is there one that you wanted to do?" I figured I'd be nice and let her pick the job. "Well this one looks good" she was holding a job sheet that said 'Help needed: There has been a group of bandits terrorizing the citizens. We would like someone to come and take care of them. Reward: 140,000 jewel' "That's 70,000 for you and 70,000 for me right?" I calculated the money. "Yeah and that's just enough for my rent!" said a very excited Lucy. "Alright let's go" I turned and walked over to Mirajane with Lucy close behind.

"Hey Mira, Aria and I wanted to go on this job OK?" Lucy handed the sheet to Mirajane. "Yeah sounds good just give me a minute" she approved the job and we headed out.

I took Lucy back to my place to get my stuff. "Wow nice place" Lucy was looking around while I packed my things. I didn't grab much because I figured we would only be gone for maybe two days. After I was done Lucy lead the way to her apartment. "You can sit over there if you want I wont be long" Lucy walked away and started packing while I sat over at the table she was talking about.

She quickly packed her stuff and we headed to the train station. We bought tickets and boarded our train. "So what did you do before you joined fairy tail?" Lucy asked. "I just traveled around looking for a good guild to join then I head about fairy tail so here I am." I turned to look out the window "what about your parents?" I hesitated "They...died when I was younger" She looked surprised "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." "It's fine"

She didn't talk much the rest of the trip and that was fine with me. I like the silence it helps me think. When we got to our stop we headed to the place the job sheet directed us to go.

We were greeted by a woman with short brown hair "Oh you must be here for the job my husband put up" Lucy smiled at her and said "Yeah we're from fairy tail" "Alright follow me" she led us into the house and to her living room. "My husband should be in his office probably doing more paper work, a mayor's job is never done, I'll go get him; just wait here" she turned and headed upstairs.

She came back down a little later with a tall man. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while. "Hello I'm Lance the mayor of this village. Thank you for coming." He shook both our hands and then sat down. "It's not a problem, could you please tell us more about the bandits?" I asked "Of course. They have been coming into town and robbing stores, or beating up villagers. We believe they have a camp just a short distance from town, in a small cave. We would have sent someone from here to deal with them, but they are too strong for us. That's why we set up the request." He replied. "Don't worry we can take care of them. Just show us where the camp is and we'll take care of the rest." Lucy got up and pulled out a map so he could point out where the camp was.

They thanked us again and we headed out. It was late so we rented a hotel room for the night. Lucy decided to take a shower and I grabbed my notebook and started writing.

Lucy came out and walked over to me. "What are you doing?" she leaned over my shoulder and was reading what I wrote. "Just writing about the day." I closed the book so she couldn't read any more. "You're really good. You should write books. I'm actually writing a novel myself." She sat down on the bed and took the towel out of hair. "I think I'll stick to just writing about my day. Besides what would I make a story about anyway?" I put the notebook back in my bag and crawled into bed. "Oh you could write about anything, but I wont push it." she turned off the light and crawled into bed as well. "Night Aria" "Night Lucy"

We got up the next morning and headed straight for the bandits camp. We crept up to the entrance and listened. "Who are we gonna rob today boss?" we heard a man say from inside. "Anyone we want. Ah hahaha." Lucy looked at me a I nodded. We ran in. I punched one of the men in the face and he went flying into a wall. Lucy called out Loke to help fight and she was using her whip as well. I turned and kicked a guy in the face then teleported behind another guy and kicked him to the ground. I turned to see Lucy on the ground and a man about to stab her. I teleported in front of her and knocked the knife out of the guy's hand. He pulled out another one and got a hit on my face. Lucy came and knocked him out. Then we turned to see Loke finishing off the last guy.

"You OK Aria?" Lucy Helped me up. "Yeah just a scratch. You?" "I'm fine thanks to you. You really saved me there. Thanks." She smiled "Don't mention it, that's what friends are for right?" she nodded. Loke left to the spirit world and Lucy and I headed back to the mayor's house with all the stolen goods.

The mayor was so happy and paid us right away. We thanked him and headed back to Magnolia. We talked more on the train and I actually had a good time. I smiled a real genuine smile and I don't even remember the last time I did that. 'Maybe I can be happy here' I thought and for once I actually believed it.

** Alright there you go the next chapter of Damaged! I had a lot of time today so I wrote the next chapter. It's a little longer than the first, but not by much. I'll try to make them longer, but that means that it will take longer for me to update. Anyway I don't have a set schedule of when I will update, but ill try for once a week. No promises though. Thanks for your support. **


	3. Chapter 3

We made it back to Magnolia and I headed back to my place to drop my stuff off. Lucy also headed to her apartment and we promised to meet at the guild later. I got home and unpacked my stuff. I decided to take a quick shower before leaving for the guild.

I finished showering and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair and almost had a heart attack. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Happy were lounging around my apartment. "What are you guys doing!?" I tried to stay as calm as possible, but its hard when your apartment was just broken into.

"Sorry Aria, I know we said we'd meet at the guild, but they insisted on seeing where you live. They did the same thing to me when I first came to the guild." Lucy said walking up to me. "Nice place you got here Aria." Natsu was searching through my desk. "Yeah it's different than Lucy's hers is way more pink, but yours is a nice dark blue color." Gray was laying on my bed. "I do like the layout" Erza was sitting in a chair in the kitchen.

"Well now that you've all seen it lets go. Wait how did you guys get in anyway?" I stopped as I was about to open the door, noticing it was still locked. "The window duh." Natsu stated simply like invading my apartment was a normal everyday thing. I sighed "Whatever let's just go." I walked out and they followed. We headed back to the guild and sat down at a table just to talk.

"So how did the mission go?" Gray sat down next to me "Easy enough. It was actually kinda fun to go out with Lucy." I looked over to where Lucy sat in between Natsu and Erza. "Yeah It was fun. We should do it again sometime" Lucy smiled at me. "Well it seems like you two bonded over the mission, maybe I should take Aria out on a mission too" Gray suggested "Sure Gray, but umm... your clothes.." I looked away blushing. He went off mumbling something about not remembering taking them off.

"Don't worry it's normal for him, just an old habit." Lucy said "Oh...OK." I just decided to accept it and move on. We talked for awhile more, but it was getting late so we decided to all head home.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I turned and walked out of the guild. I decided to take a longer way home to help me relax. I passed the river and decided to sit down on the edge. "Hmmm...It's nice to take a walk in the cool air at night." I closed my eyes and leaned back on my hands.

I opened my eyes after a while and looked at the stars in the sky. I grabbed my locket and opened it. My parents pictures were smiling back at me. I smiled and closed the locket, but I held onto it. "I promise I'll avenge you just as soon as I find them. Don't worry mom, dad; they hurt us and now I will hurt them. They need to know my pain. I miss you guys." I got up and walked back to my apartment. I was tired so I went straight to bed.

I got up the next morning and headed for the guild. I planned on going on another mission today because I needed some money. When I got there I went straight to the request board. I had a lot of energy and was ready to do a job. I found one that sounded good. It said 'Please Help: My daughter has been kidnapped. Please help me save her. She was taken by a tall man with a white lab coat. He is a mage and very dangerous. Reward:100,000 jewel.' I decided I would do it so I went to Mirajane to get it approved, then went home to pack. Then to the train station.

I got on the train and sat in an empty seat. I put my headphones on and turned on some music. The train started pulling away and I felt someone tap my shoulder. I took my headphones off and turned to find two guys there. One had messy blonde hair and the other had black hair that covered some of his face. "Can we sit here? There's no open seats left." the blonde one said. "Yeah no problem." they sat down across from me.

"Thanks I'm Sting and this is Rogue." The blonde spoke again. "I'm Aria." I replied. "On a job?" Rogue asked. "Yeah. What about you?" I didn't want to be rude so I decided to talk with them. "Yeah nothing too hard though." We talked for the whole trip nothing exciting just simple stuff. They were actually really fun to talk to.

When we arrived at our destination, we parted ways. I headed over to a big house, well it was more like a mansion, and knocked on the door. A maid answered "Yes can I help you?" I smiled and said "I'm here about the job request." "Oh yes come in, come in." she turned and I followed her through many rooms until we came to what I would assume to be the owner of the mansion's office. I knocked and a "come in" was heard coming from the inside so I walked in.

"Hello sir I'm here for the job request" I stood in front of a large desk where a man was sitting. "Yes the mage kidnapped my daughter and is demanding a ransom. I would like her brought home safe and make sure that the mage wont come back." He was very serious. "Of course. Do you have ay idea where the mage is keeping her?" I asked "yes we believe he has a small shack in the forest. We have tried to send others, but they always come back defeated or not at all. That is why we sent for a mage to do it." he said. "Alright I'll bring her back safe don't worry." I turned and walked out of his office.

I stayed the night at a hotel and headed straight for the forest in the morning. When I got there it seemed empty so I went inside. There was no one there so I looked around. I noticed that the floor around a bookshelf was scratched up like its been moved. I pushed it aside and the was a small hole in the wall behind it. I crawled through it and it opened up in to an underground hideout. I carefully and quietly made my way through the passageway and to a room.

The room was like a prison there were cages that lined the walls. There were no people inside the cages at the time, but it looked like people had been in there before. I shuddered and kept going. There were two paths one to the right and one straight ahead. I turned right and ended up in another room. This one had a post in the center that looked like someone had been tied up to it. There was blood on the ground and there were torture instruments on a table to the side that were also covered in blood. I was reminded of a memory that I'd rather forget...

**Flashback**

_I was tied up to a post with men surrounding me. "Tell us where the gem is! I know you know where it is, just spit it out and we wont have to hurt you" there was a tall man with a sword held up to my throat "Never" I growled and spat in his face. "Fine, but remember you asked for it. "AAAHHH!" I screamed as he cut a long deep scratch on my stomach. "Now tell us!" he was angry and I wasn't doing what he wanted "I...Will...NEVER...Tell You.." I said between gasps. "You will by the time were done with you." He cut more on my stomach, but I still refused to tell him anything. He finally got fed up and cut one giant diagonal cut across my back thinking that I wouldn't survive it and threw me outside to die on the ground cold and alone. Little did he know he had already given me the reason to live. Within those hours of torture my hatred and need for revenge grew stronger and that is why I never gave up and lived._

**END Flashback**

I shook the thought away and turned back down the hall and went the other way. I came to the largest room so far and inside there was a man sitting with his back to me facing a little girl who was tied up on the ground. "Don't worry little girl, your daddy will pay me and then you can go back home or maybe when he pays me I'll kill you anyway HAHAHAHA." the little girl was crying and I was already planning on how to hurt this guy.

I teleported right behind him and took my dagger out of my boot. I stabbed him in his right side. It wouldn't kill him, but it would definitely hurt. He turned and I ducked as his fist came right where my face just was. I stood up and kicked him hard right in between his legs. He let out a groan of pain and kicked me in the side. I used the wall to steady myself then I came and punched him on the right side of his face. I then quickly teleported behind him again and hit him in the head so it knocked him out.

I checked my side where he kicked me and a bruise was already forming "Great just what I needed." it wasn't big or noticeable, but it did hurt. I went over to the girl and untied her. I removed the gag from her mouth "It's OK I'm here to help. My name is Aria what's yours?" She looked up and said "I'm Sakura. Did my daddy send you?" I smiled at her "That's a very pretty name and yes he did I am to bring you home safe, so shall we go?" I held out my hand for her and she grabbed it. I helped her up and then I tied the mage up.

We made it back to her home and her father was very happy. He paid me and I told him where the man was so he could send someone to go pick him up and lock him up somewhere hopefully forever. I was about to leave when Sakura grabbed onto the back of my coat. I turned and bent down so I could look her in the eye. "Thank you Aria.. Do you have to go?" she looked sad "Yes, I have to get back to my friends, but I'll try to come visit later OK?" She brightened up right away "OK promise?" She held out her pinky. I wrapped my pinky around it and said "Promise." She smiled and I turned and left.

I made it back to Magnolia and I headed home first to get cleaned up. I put away my stuff and put my money in my lock box. I then headed into the shower. I didn't bring clothes in figuring I'd change in my room when I was done. I didn't take too long and then I got out. I grabbed some sweatpants and put them on then I was putting a t-shirt on when Gray decided to come through the window. "Hey Aria about that mission..." He trailed off when he saw me. "GRAY! Why can't you go knock on the door like any other normal person!" I had just finished pulling my shirt down. He walked over and pulled it up just below my chest. "What...is this..." He was looking at my scars.

**Annnnnd... done that's the third chapter of Damaged! I had two snow days off of school so I've had plenty of time to update. I think this is my longest chapter yet, aren't you proud? I have a poll on my profile about who Aria should end up with. If you want her to end up with anyone else just tell me and I'll add them to the poll. I really like how this chapter turned out. And we are finally getting to see a little of Aria's past. I'm super excited to write this, thanks for all your support. Keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys I just realized that I have been forgetting to do the disclaimer at the top heh heh oops. So from now on I will try to remember. So as you probably already know, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it characters or places, etc. If I did I would be richer...so yeah :)**

_ "What...is this..." He was looking at my scars._"It's nothing" I turned away from him and pulled my shirt back down. "It's not nothing you have scars all over your stomach. What happened?" Gray grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away. "It was a long time ago OK. Just forget it." I tried to wrestle my arm out of his grasp, but he had a strong grip. "Are there more on your back?" I stopped trying to get away "...yes..." I whispered. I slowly pulled the back of my shirt up to reveal the big diagonal scar.

He pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on the top of my head "It's OK if you don't want to talk about it right now, but remember when you are ready to talk we're here for you." I pulled back a little to look up at him "Thanks Gray." He let go "Now about that mission."

I laughed "Yes I'll go on a mission with you. How about we do one tomorrow? You can even pick the job." I suggested "Alright it's a deal." He ruffled my hair then turned and jumped back out the window. "There is a door you know!" I yelled after him. He gave me one of those cocky smirks and left towards the guild.

I was always worried about what would happen if someone saw the scars, if someone found out how broken I really was, but now it seems as if maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk about it. I'm actually a little happy that he saw them because now I can worry just a little less.

I grabbed a sweatshirt and put my hair up. I locked the door and headed to the guild. When I got there I headed over to the bar.

"How did the mission go?" Mira asked when I sat down. "It went really well. A job well done if I do say so myself." I grabbed the chocolate milkshake that Mira had already placed in front of me. "Great I'm glad, but whats up with Gray hes been staring at you since you walked in?" she raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh he's probably just excited because I promised to go on a mission with him tomorrow." This was only partially true. Really he was still probably thinking about the scars, but there was no way I was telling her that, well not yet anyway.

"Oh really? Just the two of you?" she gave me that look. The look when shes thinking of her matchmaking. "Oh no you don't Mira! Gray and I are just going out as friends besides he has Juvia. So don't you start getting any ideas." As soon as I mention her name Juvia appears beside me. "Juvia senses she has another love rival" she glares at me "Gray is Juvia's. You can not have him." "Don't worry Juvia, Gray and I are just friends." I took another drink of my milkshake and looked over to where Gray was sitting.

He was talking to Lucy and would look over in my direction every so often. We made eye contact once and I raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly looked away and pretended to be very interested in what Lucy was saying. I laughed a little then gave my empty glass to Mira. "I'm gonna head back home its been a long day." She smiled and took my glass. "OK see you tomorrow Aria." I waved bye to her and Juvia and left the guild. When I got back I headed to the bathroom. I pulled up my shirt to look at the bruise I got. It was beginning to turn a purplish color and it hurt to move. "Great" I sad sarcastically, "maybe. I shouldn't do the mission tomorrow." I sighed and crawled into bed.

The next morning I woke up and tried to stand up, but ended up on the floor because my side hurt so bad. I managed to get back up on my bed and was sitting on it leaning against the wall. I lifted my shirt up to see the bruise I had gotten. It had turned a black and greenish color and didn't look much like a bruise anymore. "Oh goody just what I needed. I hope Gray comes to see me about the mission soon because I'm never going to make it to the guild in this state." I sighed and tried to focus on anything, but the pain. I don't know how long I sat there until Gray finally crawled through he window.

"Oh Aria it's time for our mission." he came in to the room and saw me sitting on my bed. "Why aren't you up and ready yet?" he walked over to me. "Gray I need you to go get Wendy for me." he looked confused "Why the mission is just you and me remember?" I sighed "I know, but I don't think we will be able to go today. I can't exactly move very well." I lifted up my shirt to show him my side. "What happened? Never mind you can tell me after I get Wendy." he ran back out the window and headed towards the guild.

He came back with not only Wendy, but Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy as well. Wendy rushed over to me and looked at my side. She started healing right away. "You've been poisoned." she stated "The poison is a type where if it comes in contact with your skin it gets into your system and kills you slowly. I'm surprised you were even moving with it in you for so long." "The god damned bastard" I mumbled under my breath. "Who?" questioned Natsu. "The stupid crazy guy from my last mission. He kicked my in the side and his boot, which I'm assuming had the poison on it, hit skin and I thought it was just bruising, but guess not." I winced as Wendy hit a tender spot. "Sorry" she said as she continued working.

Natsu wanted to go beat the guy up, and Gray agreed for once, but Erza and Lucy stopped them knowing they would only make it worse. After abut an hour Wendy stood up and said "I think it's all out of your system now, but it will take a few days before you are fully healed." "Thank you so much Wendy I don't know what I would have done without you." Wendy turned a little pink at the compliment "It's not a problem to help my friends."

Wendy didn't stay long after that she said she was tired and needed to go rest. She bowed and walked out. The others stayed for a while, but then said they needed to go too so they left. I got bored really fast so I decided to head to the guild.

When I got there not many people were around. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy, who had been at my house earlier, decided to take a mission because they needed the money. I didn't mind, but it was pretty boring without them to talk to, so instead I headed to the bar to talk with Mira.

"Hey Aria, Wendy told me about your side. How are you holding up?" Mira asked when I sat down. "I'm fine. It doesn't really hurt much anymore." suddenly the guild doors burst open and some people I didn't recognize walked in. There were four people. In the front was a tall man with spiky blonde hair, he had a long coat on that had a feathery lining, it looked so soft I just wanted to touch it. Next there was a man with long green hair, he was wearing a long red coat and had a sword at his hip. Next was a woman with long brown hair and was wearing a coat similar to the first guy. Lastly was another man who was wearing a black and blue outfit, with a mask over his eyes and he had his tongue sticking out with his fairy tail symbol on it. There were strange dolls flying around his head as well.

"Who are they?" I questioned Mira. "That's Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow. They make up the Thunder God Tribe." they walked over to the bar and ordered some drinks from Mira. Then they sat down at the bar. The guys with spiky blonde hair, Laxus I think was his name, ended up sitting next to me. "Never seen you around. You new or something?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm Aria, and I just joined recently It's nice to meet you." just then Mira came back with their drinks. "Oh taking an interest in the new girl are we Laxus?" she said. "Oh shut up Mira, I was just asking if she was new cus I'd never seen her before." he scoffed and took a dink.

Laxus and his group were talking about the mission they just came back from. It apparently was to take care of some mountain Vulcan's that had been terrorizing a town. Freed was talking about how great Laxus was. While Evergreen and Bickslow adding in a few comments here and there. Laxus was mostly ignoring them, too busy drinking his beer to care. I called Mira over again and asked for a chocolate milkshake. "A chocolate milkshake? What are you five?" Laxus questioned. "No, I just happen to like chocolate milkshakes humph" I turned away from him. He got up, ruffled my hair, and laughed. I watched him as the group walked away.

Mira came back with my milkshake as I was mumbling to myself about Laxus. "What's up Aria?" Mira put the milkshake next to me. I explained what happened and she laughed. "That's just Laxus being Laxus." she said. "Yeah, yeah." it was getting late so I decided to head home. The others should be back from their mission tomorrow because from what Mira told me they took a short one.

When I got home I took a quick shower. It was relaxing to let the warm water wash over me. When I was done I headed to bed. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_My night started out with sweet dreams of my parents and I when I was young._ _We were at a park and my father was pushing my on a swing while my mother was getting a picnic ready in the grass, but my wonderful dream turned into a nightmare. The tall man with a scar below his eye came. He took out a sword and cut my mothers stomach. She fell to the ground bleeding. My father ran to her and the man grabbed him and chocked him. I tried to run and stop him, but my feet wouldn't move. I was stuck, powerless as I watched the man killed my parents. I couldn't do anything. I screamed their names. I fell on the ground crying. I couldn't take my eyes away from the scene no matter how much I wanted to. The man smiled, a crazy, horrific smile, as he dropped my fathers lifeless body to the ground he started walking towards me "Your turn." he said and I screamed..._

I woke up with tears still running down my face. I was sweating. I hadn't had a dream about that man for a long time. It was early the sun was just coming up. I hoped into the shower and let cold water run over me first. Then I turned it warmer to relax me. After I was finished I decided to do some training to get my mind off of the nightmare. I put on my tennis shoes and headed out for a jog.

After I jogged around Magnolia for a while I headed over to the guild to do some training out back. There weren't many people at the guild yet seeing as it was still early so I was alone out back as I trained. I decided to work on hand-to-hand combat techniques against some trees and dummies that were nearby.

After a while I was getting tired and sweaty. After that nightmare I was still jumpy, so I was startled when someone spoke "Hmm you're actually not half bad." he said.

**YAY! Chapter four id done. I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long I've had a lot a testing and stuff going on right now and it was hard to find time to write. Also if you haven't please go to the poll on my profile and vote! I know I said I would have the chapters for Twin Assassins and A pirates life for me out soon, but I lost my notebook...I don't know if someone took it or I forgot it somewhere, but I haven't been able to find it and it has all my story ideas in it. So I'm very sorry, but you will have to wait on that. I would like to thank you all for reading! Please review and tell my what you think. I would like to thank Mooney-996, Babymunkhcin, SummerBum95, NamikazeMia, Logan jones, DarkLight2589, and Aqua-Tranquility for following. I would also like to thank SummerBum95, Logan jones, and DarkLight2598 for favoriting. And a big thanks to Babymunkchcin and a guest for reviewing. You guys are what keep me writing so thanks. :)**


End file.
